


Oops?

by BloodyDevil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, idk how to tag still, maybe crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: Obi-wan comes to a startling realization after seeing Rex's father.
Relationships: (Past) Obi-wan Kenobi/Jango Fett, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 27
Kudos: 570
Collections: Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's no infedility. The Jangoobi is over a decade in the past.

It was cowardly.

Obi-wan could admit that.

But seeing his boyfriend at a table with a man Obi-wan _knows_ he’s slept with (Had several orgys with), Obi-wan fake answered his phone and bolted. Getting a cab and heading to Anakin’s apartment while shooting a text to Rex he’d have to raincheck because Anakin lit something on fire. No the fire department wasn’t needed. But Anakin was being stupid. 

So Obi-wan went to check on him like the responsible older brother he was.

Except right now Obi-wan didn’t feel very responsible.

Laying face down on Anakin’s couch as the blond fiddled with his toaster.

Obi-wan still hadn’t told Anakin why he’d come over.

Anakin was nice like that. Obi-wan could come in and just flop onto his couch and Anakin asked no questions.

Until, “Is there a reason Rex is asking if I set off the fire alarm this time? I haven’t even started a fire!”

“Tell him no. I told him you did.”

“Why?” Anakin asks, texting Rex regardless. It wasn’t much. No doubt just ‘No’. His keyboard sound was on, no doubt to annoy Obi-wan. Because he _knew_ Anakin doesn’t keep his ringer on, definitely not his keyboard sounds. And they were _really_ annoying sometimes. But right now? Obi-wan does not care.

“Because I was supposed to meet Rex’s dad today.”

“And?”

“Do you remember when I was eighteen-”

“I was five.” Anakin reminds. And wow. Obi-wan forgets how much older he is.

“Oh right. Anyways. I’ve had sex with Rex’s father.”

“What?!”

“Mmhmm. So. I now need to have _that_ discussion.”

“There’s a ‘Hey I slept with your dad’ discussion?” Anakin shudders, “I can’t even imagine Padme sleeping Qui Gon. That’s just gross. Or mom. Double gross.” Anakin starts typing on his phone.

“Yes. Thank you for that mature answer. Do you see why I don’t want to have this discussion?”

Just as Obi-wan finishes, Anakin’s phone makes a sound to indicate a message sent. “Oh, you didn’t want to have that discussion?” Anakin asks, sounding regretful and like he had just meddled where he shouldn’t of.

Obi-wan sighs, “What did you do?”

“I might’ve, texted Rex that you two need to talk when you get home.” At least Anakin sounds apologetic.

Obi-wan groans, “Anakin.” Then sighs, “Anakin if Ahsoka sent you a message saying you and Padme needed to talk, what would you think?” Obi-wan asks, sitting up and pulling out his phone.

“Oh.” And Anakin has realized what he’s done.

Gold star. 

Obi-wan texts Rex before Rex can text him, although Rex has a ‘typing’ bubble out when Obi-wan sends his message.

**To: Rex  
It’s nothing bad. Just want to explain why I had to dip. **

Rex types a while longer, then sends;

**From: Rex  
? I thought you left because of Skywalker.**

Obi-wan sighs, why did Anakin have to meddle?

**To: Rex  
There were multiple reasons. I’ll explain at home.**

Obi-wan gets up and grabs his shoes, he’ll have to start the commute home. 

“Safe cab trip. I would offer to drive but you hate it.” Anakin says, going back to his tinkering.

“When you learn to drive like a sane person, I will accept your offers. Until then, I will settle for cabbing.” Obi-wan says, pulling on his shoes and coat and leaving Anakin’s apartment. His phone buzzes but Obi-wan waits until he’s in a Cab and on his way to his and Rex’s apartment.

**From: Rex  
I’m at home. Dad went to see Cody & other brothers but they’ll be over for dinner. Just Dad and Cody. I’m not hosting my entire family. **

Obi-wan smiles, he could hear the annoyance in Rex’s tone at the last line. He puts on a show about having to host his family but he does it. And Obi-wan knows Rex enjoys it.

Obi-wan checks the time 12:15pm- the initial meet up was supposed to be a coffee date- and replies

**To: Rex  
What time is dinner? What’s for dinner? **

Rex’s reply took a couple minutes, he was probably doing other stuff.

**From: Rex  
I wouldn’t expect them before six. And I’ll make a super mild version for you. Don’t worry.**

Obi-wan wanted to be offended at that, but he couldn’t. For one, it was entirely true Obi-wan couldn’t handle the spice that the Fett clan considered ‘mild’ (That was _not_ mild, and Obi-wan would die on that hill. He’s eaten Serrano peppers milder than that- on dares but still-), and considering what Obi-wan was about to drop on Rex, he couldn’t really muster any offence.

**To:Rex  
Thanks.**

Rex’s reply was immediate.

**From: Rex  
You never miss a time to bitch. What’s wrong. Who’s dying? Is what we have to talk about that bad? Did Skywalker destroy his kitchen? **

Obi-wan sighs but pockets his phone and pays the cabbie before exiting and heading up to the apartment he shared with Rex. When Obi-wan walks through the door he is immediately accosted by Rex, who searched Obi-wan for injuries.

“I am perfectly fine.” Obi-wan states but doesn’t stop Rex. 

Rex pulls away suspicious, “Uh huh. What’s the matter?”

“We should sit,” Obi-wan states, pulling off his coat and boots. Rex, still suspicious, sits on the couch. Obi-wan follows and sits beside him. Now. How to start this, “What have you told your father about me?”

“That your name is Obi-wan Kenobi, you’re Cody’s coworker and an uppity British University Professor who loves Tea and has a brother who is a bit of a pyromaniac and that’s how we met.” Rex states, still suspicious.

“Did you show him a picture of me?” Obi-wan wasn’t actually confident Jango would remember but it’d be good to check all the boxes.

“No. Why?”

“Well. You see, about fifteen years ago, I had a fake ID-”

“ _You_?”

Obi-wan ignores him, “-and with that Fake ID I went to clubs and bars.” Obi-wan swallows, ignoring the look Rex was giving him. A mix of confusion and ‘I’m-missing-something’, “And I would sleep with people. And in one bar, I met a nice man named Jango Fett.” Obi-wan pauses and waits for Rex to realize what he meant.

It didn’t take long. 

“YOU HAD SEX WITH MY DAD?!”

Obi-wan nods.

“You and my dad had a one night stand.” Rex states, more to himself that Obi-wan. Much calmer. Well, not calmer, maybe shocked? Horrified? Panicked?

“Well, multiple nights. And a couple orgies.”

“ORGIES?” Rex was looking at Obi-wan with wide panicked eyes. “What did you do with my dad?” Rex nearly whispers, sounding like he’s scared of the answer. Or like he’d be scarred.

And, in truth, Obi-wan did a lot with Jango. They had a purely sexual relationship for about a month before Qui Gon started noticing Obi-wan disappearing and grounded him. 

“I… don’t think you want an answer to that.”

“Oh my god.” Rex mutters, “Oh my god.”

Obi-wan gets distracted from Rex’s descent into madness by his phone going off. It’s a text from Cody, and seeing as Rex was still repeating himself, Obi-wan looked.

**From: Cody  
We’re heading to ur place early. Fives & Echo got us kicked out of our lunch plans so we picked up food and are heading over.**

The text was to Rex and Obi-wan.

“Do you want me to go? Cody and some of your family is on their way.” Obi-wan says. Rex doesn’t look like he’s in a place to check his phone.

“You did kinky shit with my dad,” Rex whispers.

Well.

He’s not wrong.

“Well, kinky shit is a broad umbrella-”

“Oh my fucking god!” Rex exclaims as the door to the apartment opens. Obi-wan doesn’t turn around, focusing on Rex, who had stood up and was pacing. Clearly freaked.

“Rex, are-”

“Nononononnono. No. No.” Obi-wan only really got what Rex was saying because he was putting a finger to his lips. 

_Shut up_.

For once in his life, Obi-wan listened.

“God.” Rex exclaims and then looks at the doorway before recoiling and heading down the hallway to the bedroom. Or privacy in general.

Obi-wan clears his throat, standing and turning to see Cody, Echo, Fives, Wolffe, Kix, Bly and Jango Fett. All staring at him and where Rex had been a moment ago.

Joy.

“Hello. Rex just needs a moment to himself.”

“Really?”Cody asks, tone full of ‘no shit’ and a wordless ‘What-the-fuck?’ 

“Yes. I’ll be leaving you to your family meal.” Obi-wan states, quickly pulling on his boots and fleeing the apartment. 

\----

Cody watches his friend practically _run_ out of his own apartment. What the Fuck happened here?

Normally the only people to get Rex to go full meltdown were Echo and Fives.

What the Fuck did Obi-wan do?

Dad was looking after Obi-wan curiously, “And that was?”

“Obi-wan Kenobi. Rex’s boyfriend.” Kix states.

For some reason, that answer doesn’t seem to satisfy Dad, but all he says is “huh.” And drops it. “Let’s put the bags down,” Dad states and those carrying take out bags head to the kitchen.

Cody, not carrying anything heads down the hall to see Rex, and figure out what the fuck is going on. Before Cody could knock on Rex’s door, Rex opens it.

“Need something?”

“Are you alright?” Cody asks.

“Fine. You brought food?”

Cody nods, “It’s in the kitchen.” This conversation was weird but Cody followed Rex into the kitchen where the others were unpacking the take out and plating it.

Dad breaks the silence with Rex, “So, your boyfriend-” but is quickly cut off by Rex holding up his hand,

“No. No. We are not talking about Obi-wan.”

Cody furrows his brows, “Did you two fight or something?”

“Or something.” Rex states in a tone that meant he didn’t want to talk further.

Cody respected that and grabbed a plate.

\---

Obi-wan was once again laying down on a couch. Except this one belonged to his father and Step-mother.

Both of them were wonderful people who didn’t question Obi-wan coming into their home, flopping on their couch and putting one of their throw pillows over his face.

He wants to disappear.

He should’ve made the connection.

But in his defence, Jango and Rex have different last names. Rex and his brothers save Boba getting their mom’s last name as Jango and her had never actually been married.

So one could hopefully forgive Obi-wan for not immediately realizing.

“Do you want food Obi-wan?” Qui Gon calls.

“I’m good!” Obi-wan’s voice was muffled through the pillow but he didn’t want to remove it so Qui Gon could deal.

Obi-wan hears the front door open, but ignores it, figuring it’s Anakin.

Nope.

“Cody, what a pleasant surprise.” Shmi greets.

“Mrs. Skywalker.” Cody greets, “I’m here for this one.”

“Hi Cody.” Obi-wan says without lifting his pillow. He doesn’t want to face the world.

“Hi. What’s up with you and Rex? What did you tell him that made him freak like that? Normally only Echo and Fives can do that.”

Obi-wan debates telling Cody, going through the whole thing. 

But then he remembers Qui Gon is _right there_. And that makes this so much easier.

“Cody. What’s your dad’s first and last name?”

“Jango Fett?” Cody answers, but it sounds more like a question. He was probably confused.

A loud clang sounds from the kitchen. “Excuse me?” Qui Gon exclaims.

“Jango Fett.” Cody repeats and Qui Gon probably left the Kitchen and came to the couch, since his voice was closer.

“You didn’t.” That was directed at Obi-wan.

“I did.”

“What does dad have to do with any of this?”

Obi-wan could feel Qui Gon’s Dad Glare, trying to get him to talk, but Obi-wan stubbornly refused until Qui Gon sighed, “Fifteen years ago, when he was eighteen, Obi-wan got a fake ID. We were in the States and he wanted to drink. I didn’t mind, he drinks here, he’s responsible. So he went out to bars and clubs and went home with some strange people. One of those people, was Jango Fett.”

Cody was silent. And then, a choked, “Obi-wan slept with dad?”

“Yes. Several times. For a whole month.”

“A Month?!”

“Mmhmm. I figured out what he was doing and grounded him, putting a stop to that relationship.”

“Like you’ve never heard of phone sex.” Obi-wan snarks before he can stop himself. Fuck.

“Phone sex?!” Cody and Qui Gon chorus.

Great.

“It only went on for two weeks?”

Qui Gon groans his Disappointed Groan™, and walks away audibly. Then comes back. “You’ll need this.” Obi-wan lifts his pillow and sees his father giving Cody a bottle of Vodka. The strong good stuff too.

…

Obi-wan didn’t think he was _that_ bad!

“Is that necessary?”

Cody shoots him a look, “You had sex with my dad for six weeks, I’m drinking this bottle.”

“I didn’t sleep with only him for six weeks.” As if that made it better.

“Orgies don’t count if you went to them _with_ him Obi-wan.” Qui Gon states, which makes Obi-wan’s point moot. Cody groans as Obi-wan covers his face with the pillow once more.

“You’re a terrible friend.”

“I didn’t know he was your _dad_. I didn’t know until I saw him with Rex earlier today.”

“Wait is _that_ why you ditched that meet up? Did Anakin set anything on fire?”

“Yes and no. I lied because I was worried he’d recognize me.” Obi-wan admits.

“Ah. What was your fake name?”

“Ben Lars.” Why was Cody asking?

“Can I borrow your porch?” Oh no. Not a good question. 

His father, being a traitor, answers,“Of course.”

Fuck.

\----

Cody steps out onto the Skywalker porch and pulls out his phone, calling up his Dad after taking a swig of the Vodka bottle. It was good, and _strong_. And necessary.

_“Are you on your way back? Rex needs some groceries but if you’re still out then you can pick them up.”_ Dad says in place of greeting.

“I haven’t left my place yet,” Because Cody had told his family he had to pop home for a bit, “but have Rex text me what he needs. Is he with you?” Because Cody couldn’t do this if Rex was in the room.

_“No. Fives tried asking about Obi-wan and Rex retreated to his room. Kix tried to get him to come out but had no luck so we’re just waiting. Why?”_

Yes!

“Put me on speaker. And make sure everyone but Rex is around.” Dad’s confusion at the request was palpable but he clearly did as Cody asked as Cody could hear his brothers discordant greetings.

_“Now what is this about?”_

“Dad, do you remember the name Ben Lars?” Cody hears his dad hum and adds, “It would’ve been about fifteen years ago.” 

Dad stops humming, _“I’m a little concern you know the timeline of that. But yes. Why?”_

“Guess what else happened fifteen years ago?”

_“You and Rex were fifteen?”_ Fives tries.

“Well, yeah. But no. What else happened was Obi-wan Kenobi had a fake ID.” Cody knew there was glee in his voice but he couldn’t hide it. No one made a sound, so Cody adds, “Guess what the name on it was.”

Wolffe was the first brother to get it, as indicated by him cursing to high heaven. Dad was groaning. 

_“Cody please don’t tell me you mean-”_ Kix’s plea was cut off.

_“I thought he looked too familiar,_ ” Dad mumbles

_“What?”_ Fives asks.

Wolffe sighs, _“Dad fucked Rex’s boyfriend.”_

_“Not knowingly! And it was fifteen- wait how old is he!?”_ Dad exclaims.

Which. Is a valid concern.

“He was eighteen. He had the fake ID from being in the States.”

_“Oh thank god.”_ Dad sighs, _“Is that why Rex is being weird?”_

“Uh huh. Obi-wan told him after he saw you two this morning. He never clued into you being the same person until he saw you.”

_“I mean, in his defence, Dad has a different last name than us,”_ Bly states.

Cody snorts. 

_“And Rex doesn’t have pictures up of literally anyone in the family,”_ Kix adds. Which, was a fair point. Rex didn’t really care for pictures.

_“Should we go? I mean, it sounds like dad needs to have a conversation with Rex.”_ Fives asks.

_“Do I? It was fifteen years ago, does it really matter?”_

_“Rex is currently hiding in his room.”_ Kix notes, _“I think it matters to him.”_

Dad sighs, clearly he did not want to have this conversation.

“I’ll come back, and drag Obi-wan with me, one of us should be able to talk to Rex. If not, I am _definitely_ equipped to make him talk.” As twin his brother, Cody had a _lot_ of blackmail on Rex. And was not afraid to use it to get what he wanted. Conversely Rex had a lot of blackmail on him. And annoyingly, by being friends with both of them, Obi-wan has a disturbing amount of blackmail on _both_ of them.

_“Good luck. Bly will text the grocery list.”_ With that, Dad hung up.

Cody heads back into the Skywalker house, taking another swig of Vodka, Obi-wan can drive him back.

\---

“They know. Now get up.” Cody says, hitting Obi-wan with a different pillow.

“Don’t start a pillow fight with those pillows!” Shmi calls, which is the only reason Obi-wan doesn’t swat Cody across the head with a pillow. Instead sitting up and putting the pillow he was holding back in its spot on the couch.

“Why do I have to get up?” Obi-wan asks, getting up anyways.

“We have to go grocery shopping, I’ve been drinking, you’re driving.” Cody, at least, was capping the vodka bottle he had been drinking out of.

Obi-wan whines, “I don’t want to drive.” But he follows Cody to the door, pulling on his shoes.

“Tough. The only reason I’m drinking is because you had _sex_ with my _dad_.”

Which, Obi-wan guesses is fair.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you that ‘dad’ or ‘daddy’ were never uttered in our entire relationship?” Obi-wan asks as they get into Cody’s car.

“Eh, kind of. More relieved.”

“So, who’re we going grocery shopping for?” Because Cody definitely didn’t need groceries. He did grocery shopping every Sunday at 10am, and never ran out of food.

“You and Rex. Then we’re returning to your apartment so you and Rex can _talk_.”

Obi-wan holds back a sigh, “I think we should wait until _Rex_ wants to talk.”

“No.” Cody shakes his head, “You two are going to talk, even if it’s to decide to table this discussion until Rex is able to deal.”

“Fine. But since we’re buying groceries for me, I’m adding some things to that list.”

“I don’t care. We just have to be back before four.”

“...AM or PM?”

“AM.” Cody answers without hesitation. “If you don’t mind the anarchy that will have come from us ‘starving’ Fives and Echo.”

Obi-wan sighs, “PM it is then. Let’s get that Tea you heathens despise. It’s so delicious.”

“You have no taste buds.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking happens. Everything is resolved. Probably faster than it should be but, eh, it's fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. There is referenced Codywan and Obi/Quin/Fox (all in the past), so, warning for that.
> 
> And I'm apparently really bad at keeping to my word when I say Im not planning on continuing something.
> 
> So, enjoy!

Obi-wan isn’t entirely sure he actually _needs_ half the stuff on the grocery list, but he wasn’t about to complain about delaying the inevitable. Cody was pushing the cart behind Obi-wan as Obi-wan retrieved their groceries, stopping to compare brands every once in a while. It was a rather quiet shopping trip, which Obi-wan attributed to Cody sobering up.

As he was comparing two items, Cody asks, “Would you do it again?” rather quietly. Seemingly more to himself than Obi-wan, but Obi-wan was rather positive the question was directed at him. The ‘it’ wasn’t too hard to figure out, given their previous conversation.

“If I wasn’t in a relationship with Rex, and he was interested,” Obi-wan shrugs, “I see no reason why not. But, as is, no. Because I love Rex and have no desire to screw that up.” Obi-wan puts back one of the boxes and drops the other into the cart, “Any more than I already have, I suppose.”

“But you _would_?”

Obi-wan sighs, “Cody, he’s attractive, there are more reasons that you don’t want details on, but it was never anything more than physical. I highly doubt it would suddenly become more. It was a friends with benefits relationship, without the friends part.”

“It still weird you had that relationship with my _dad_.” Obi-wan couldn’t exactly argue against that. If Cody or his brothers had that kind of relationship with Qui Gon… Obi-wan would definitely agree it was weird and he wouldn’t really know how to react.

“I didn’t know you at the time.”

“Yeah. Wait, what was dad doing picking up eighteen year olds?!”

“He thought I was twenty-two.”

“He was thirty-two!”

Obi-wan shrugs, “Ask Jango?” Cody groans but doesn’t say anything more. “Do we really need to talk about this? Can’t we just brush it under the rug and pretend it never happened?” Obi-wan would _really_ like to do that. Very much so.

“Pretend our dad doesn’t know how you fuck?”

“Like you don’t,” Obi-wan mutters before he can stop himself. And immediately regrets it.

“What?”

“What’s next on the grocery list?” Obi-wan asks, trying to change the subject. The issue with that, is that Cody is a stubborn bastard.

“What did you say?”

“What’s next on the grocery list?” Obi-wan repeats. Cody’s glare indicated playing dumb was not going to work. 

“Obi-wan.”

He tries to hold back a sigh but it turns into a groan. Obi-wan pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment before dropping it and straightening. “Cody, do you remember when we met?”

“Yeah, you were lost-”

“No.” Obi-wan cut in, that was wrong. “We met the week before that. At the freshers party.”

“I don’t-” Cody was clearly confused.

“Yes, well, you were a rather lightweight, and already quite drunk when we met. I was too, but as you know I rarely blackout while drunk.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of disturbing when you’re the only one who can remember a night out.” Cody comments.

“Yes. Well, we were at a party, we were drunk, you were doing a horrendous job of flirting, and we might’ve, slept together.” Obi-wan had honestly been trying to forget that night, but he really couldn’t. While Cody seemed to be having a mild aneurysm, Obi-wan swipes his phone to see what they needed. As it turns out, they finished this list two aisles ago. Evidently, Cody was stalling as much as Obi-wan. 

“What.”

“We had drunken sex, Cody.” Obi-wan specifies, handing Cody back his phone. Cody accepted it seemingly on autopilot.

“ _What?_ ”

“Are you okay?” Obi-wan was starting to become concerned. Maybe this was too many revelations in one day.

 _”Why didn’t you tell me_?” Cody hisses.

“Well, you didn’t remember, and we didn’t really become friends for another year, it never really seemed relevant.”

“I am going to kill you.”

“No. You need me to drive. And pay.” Cody wouldn’t drive until he was completely sober, which would be another hour or so. And he refused to pay for Rex’s and Obi-wan’s groceries.

“How is that never relevant?”

“It’s not like it affected our relationship, and it’s not like you were ever interested in me like that.” Obi-wan starts pulling the cart toward the till. Cody follows, pushing it as he does. 

Cody shrugs, “I guess that’s fair. Have you slept with anyone else in my family?”

“No one currently in town. But there was a night with Quin and Fox when I was twenty.”

“Jesus _Christ_.” Cody mutters. Obi-wan doesn’t respond, unloading the cart onto the belt. Cody soon followed suit, the conversation dropped for the time being.

After loading their groceries in the car, Obi-wan takes the driver’s seat again and starts driving them to his apartment. Cody was, once again, quiet. He seemed contemplative.

“Do you really love Rex?”

“What?” Of all the things, Obi-wan could not believe Cody would ask _that_. “Of course I do.”

“Really? Have you told him about the fresher’s party? Or the threesome with Fox?”

Ah, that’s what this is about. “I- I tried. About a month into our relationship, I tried to tell him but he cut me off, saying he didn’t care about who I slept with previously.”

“I think he’d care when he’d learn they were his brothers.” Cody snipes.

“He knows I’ve slept with some of you. I felt the same as you do, I said ‘okay, but I think you’d care if I slept with some of your brothers’ or something like that. He reiterated he didn’t care, so long as I didn’t have plans for an orgy with you all.”

Cody scoffs, “Sounds like him. So you decided to tell Rex, but you still never thought I should know?”

“It never seemed pertinent. I’m sorry, I didn’t think it’d matter in the long run.”

“I’m still annoyed but I’ll deal with it. Just, I don’t know, you’ve slept with our day, me, Fox and now you’re dating Rex.”

“The order would actually be Jango, Fox, you. But yes. You may look very similar, but you’re all wildly different.”

“Really?” Cody didn’t sound so sure.

“...Do you really want to know the most glaring difference? To me?”

“Is it sexual?”

“Yes.”

Cody groans, “Seriously?”

“I only had a sexual relationship with Jango and Fox, so I can only speak sexually for them. But, knowing you as friends, you’re all incredibly varied and different. However, we were speaking about my relationship with you four. The differences would all be sexual.”

Cody was silent for a few seconds before saying, “I’m going to regret this, but what’re the differences?”

“Well, Jango is rough. He left me limping quite often-”

“I’m regretting this already.” Cody mutters.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, keep going.” Cody looked so done.

“Fox was into dom-sub scenes. You were very much in favour of tying me up and gagging me.” Cody groans and buries his face in his hands, “I woke up alone, still tied to the bedframe.” Cody groans again, much to Obi-wan’s amusement. “And Rex. Rex is… he’s different. I’m not going into details of our sex life-”

“You draw the line there?!”

“I have an ongoing relationship with him. And I know about your blackmail folder.” Cody shrugs and doesn’t sound a protest more, “As I was saying. With Jango, Fox and you, it was just sex. It was never anything more. With Rex, it’s,” Obi-wan hesitated, unsure about how to continue his sentence, “it’s love. It’s never just sex.” Obi-wan pulls into his apartment complex’s parking garage and parks the car. “Why the sudden question of my love?”

“It’s stupid.”

“It wasn’t earlier when you asked me.”

Cody sighs, but doesn’t make a move to leave the car, “It’s stupid, you’re not that kind of person, but, I was worried that, with the revelation you’ve slept with some of us, you weren’t genuine with Rex. That you didn’t love him and were using him. It was stupid.”

Obi-wan agreed. That was stupid and _insulting_. But, objectively, not unfounded. As much as it pained Obi-wan to consider this objectively as he’d been told to in times of high emotion, he still did. And the accusation made sense. If you didn’t know Obi-wan the way Cody _should_. It made him angry that his friend could think of him like that. But, at the same time, he was glad Cody chose to confront him and ask questions rather than just running with his assumption. 

After a long minute, Obi-wan sighs, “Do you know why Rex wanted me to meet your father?” He’s pretty sure this is no longer relevant, Rex might even call the whole thing off, but it mattered.

“You’ve been together five years and he _finally_ wanted to introduce you?” Cody guesses.

“I asked him to marry me.” Obi-wan stared out the windshield, not looking over to see Cody’s surprise. “He told me I had to brave his dad first. And if I still wanted to be a part of your family after that, we could start planning.”

“And then you learned you had orgies with our dad.” Obi-wan snorts, looking over to Cody who was shaking his head, “You’re well and truly fucked. God.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to break up. Knowing I had a rather adventurous youth is one thing, learning his dad was part of the adventure is entirely different.” Obi-wan takes a deep breath, and before Cody could properly formulate a reply, he says, “Come on, we got to get the groceries in.” Getting out of the car and popping the trunk. Cody follows quickly, grabbing a couple of bags as Obi-wan does and heads upstairs.

What greets the pair when they enter Obi-wan’s apartment is… interesting to say the least.

Rex was seated on the couch, which wasn’t that odd, but he was very clearly bound and gagged. And glaring daggers at Fives and Echo who were sitting on the floor in front of him, most likely watching Rex to make sure he didn’t escape. Kix and Wolffe were seated on either side of Rex on the couch, but had left very obvious room between them and Rex. Aside from Rex’s clear ire, the brothers were treating this life it was perfectly normal.

“Everything okay?” Obi-wan asks, looking at the group. Wolffe gets up and comes over.

“Great. I really didn’t need to know you had that much rope though,” He says, pulling the bags from Obi-wan and heading into the kitchen, which Obi-wan can see Jango and Bly are in.

“I didn’t need any of you knowing that.” Obi-wan mutters.

“Except dad!” Echo remarks.

“No, rope wasn’t really-” Obi-wan stops himself before he can say anything he’d regret. Or get punched for. “You don’t need to know about any of that.”

“Dad’s not into bondage. Good to know.” Kix says, not taking his eye off of Rex now that Wolffe had left the couch. Obi-wan looks to the kitchen, he should probably have talked to Jango on how much he’s comfortable sharing with his _children_. Maybe he should just deflect any of the remarks or questions? He’s not really sure what he should do. 

Jango makes the decision for him, leaning out of the kitchen to say, “Actually we used handcuffs and belts. Anything else about my sex life you want to know?”

Fives and Echo were fake gagging. Kix looks as if he wanted to release Rex, potentially for Rex to attack Jango, if the look on Rex’s face was anything to go by.

“No one wants to know about your sex life!” Cody yells from the kitchen, and then someone yanks Jango back into the kitchen.

Obi-wan takes a deep breath and walks over to the couch, “I think we should talk.” The look Rex gave him could be summed up as ‘No shit’, Obi-wan glances at the others, “Alone.”

“We’re not moving, but you could take him to your room. His, uh, his feet are bound though. He tried to go down the fire escape.” Kix says. Obi-wan looks down and finds Rex’s entire legs bound together. 

“Wonderful.” Obi-wan remarks and lifts Rex up and carries him down the hall to their room, quickly removing the binds on his hands once Obi-wan sets Rex down on the bed. Obi-wan kneels to start undoing Rex’s leg binds as Rex pulls out his gag.

“I’m going to kill them,” Rex mutters, standing up once his legs were free. Obi-wan had to bodily stop him from leaving the room.

“We need to talk first.”

“You fucked my dad, talk over.” Not entirely accurate, Jango was the one doing the fucking. But, not relevant.

“No. We need to actually talk Rex.”

“I don’t want to talk about you fucking my dad Obi-wan.”

“We don’t have a choice.”

“Why not?”

“Because this room locks from the outside and Cody just locked us in here. I presume it was Cody at least. “ Obi-wan lets Rex brush past him and try to open their door. Which was locked. Obi-wan opened his mouth to say something when Rex backed up, and got into a position Obi-wan knew all too well. Obi-wan picked Rex up again before he could act, “You are _not_ breaking our door down!” 

“I’m going to kick Cody’s ass!” Rex struggled in Obi-wan’s hold. Which was fruitless. Obi-wan wrangled Anakin, Rex is nothing compared to him.

“Rex, I raised Anakin, do you _honestly_ think you can do worse than him?” Rex stops struggling, seemingly deciding on pouting and glaring at the door instead. “Wonderful, now would you like to talk?”

“What is there to talk about?” Rex groans.

“Do you want to break up?” 

Rex went unnaturally still, before quietly ordering, “Put me down.” Obi-wan hesitated but did so, moving so he was between Rex and the door. He _really_ didn’t want to replace their bedroom door. Rex was silent for a while, it felt like hours, but was probably a minute or less. “Do you want to break up?” Rex asks back.

“No. But you don’t seem to be taking this very well.”

“How could I take this well? You fucked my _dad_.”

Obi-wan restrains a sigh, “I’m aware. Which is why I’m asking. I’m, I’m sure this is a deal-breaker for a lot of people.”

“I-I don’t-” Rex seemed at a loss for a response until he becomes visibly frustrated, “I’m not you Obi-wan, I- I can’t just shut off my emotions.”

Which confused Obi-wan, “I don’t. And I’m not asking you to.”

“Three hours ago, you told me you had sex with my dad. I’m still reacting to _that_!” Rex visibly calms down from upset that had been mounting, “I-I can’t decide right now whether this is a dealbreaker or not.”

“Okay. Do you want me to leave you alone for a while? Leave the apartment?”

“I- yes. I think that’d be best.” Rex looked like it pained him to say that.

Obi-wan nods, “Very well.” And then knocks on the door, “We talked, unlock it.” Obi-wan moves away from the door as it opens to reveal Kix.

“I’m going to kill you!” Rex shouts and immediately runs at Kix, who wisely flees. Cody comes out of the hall bathroom, where he was no doubt hiding from Rex, and comes into the bedroom. 

“So, what was the decision?” Cody asks as Obi-wan moves to his dresser, pulling out some of his clothes.

“I’m going to leave for a while, let Rex figure out whether my relationship to Jango is a dealbreaker.” Obi-wan pulls out a backpack and starts packing.

“Where are you going to stay?”

“With my parents, perhaps, or Anakin.”

“Rex is just being stupid. He’ll realize it in a couple of days.”

Obi-wan nods, “Could you go get my boots?”

“...Why?”

“The fire escape is looking rather tempting and I’d hate to make a scene.”

“Maybe you should, make Rex realize he’s an idiot _now_.”

Obi-wan holds back a sigh, barely, “Cody, Rex needs time. And I’m going to give it to him. I wouldn’t want him to make a decision out of guilt or anger, I want him to be able to think on it, and figure out what’d be best for him.”

Cody grumbles something unintelligible to Obi-wan, but leaves the room. Obi-wan zips up the backpack once he’s done packing. Obi-wan was debating going down the fire escape in his socks when Cody returned, wearing his shoes and Obi-wan’s boots in his hands.

“I’ll take you. It’s turning into World War Three out there and I want no part in it. We can take my car.” Cody says as Obi-wan pulls his boots on.

“Ah, thank you Cody.” Obi-wan opens the window and climbs out onto the fire escape, Cody follows him close behind. They did have to jump down a fair bit to reach the ground, but it wasn’t much of an issue.

“You could stay with me, for a few days. My couch is sure as shit more comfortable than Skywalker’s.” Cody suggests as they walk into the carpark.

“And I would not have to deal with Anakin and Padme. Or Qui Gon and Shmi. Yes, please take me to the place where I won’t have to see any happy couples.” Obi-wan pauses, and raises an eyebrow, “Unless you’ve been keeping something from me.”

“...Nothing you need to know.”

“I need to know everything about your lovelife. Who?” At least there was some joy this day. Obi-wan loved being a lil shit to his friends. 

“No one.”

“Cody.”

“Keep pushing and I’m rescinding my offer,” Cody threatens. But Obi-wan had known him long enough to know an empty threat when he hears one.

“Of course.” Obi-wan says, dropping the topic until they were in the car, Obi-wan driving once again, and on their way to Cody’s place. “So, who is it?”

“I’m not doing this.” Cody grumbles, crossing his arms and looking away.

“Cody you are locked in a car with me. I can keep us driving until your tank is empty, or until you tell me who this lucky person is.”

“It’s nothing. Not even a thing yet.” Cody tries to deflect, but it’s pointless. Obi-wan will find out who Cody is crushing on or he will empty Cody’s tank. 

“But you’re crushing on someone?”

“...Maybe. I hate you.”

“Of course. Who?” Cody didn’t answer for a minute, so Obi-wan reiterates, “Who is the lucky person?”

Cody kind of curled in on himself and wasn’t looking at Obi-wan. Obi-wan worried he might’ve push too far for a moment before Cody said, “It might be people.”

That got Obi-wan’s eyebrows raised, Cody and his brothers didn’t have a problem with polyamory. Bly was with Aayla and Kit and perfectly happy. Cody just never seemed to care for it before. “Who are the lucky people?”

Cody hesitated before admitting, “Windu and Feemor.”

That almost made Obi-wan slam the brakes. Of all the people. Those two? “The dean of our school and my _foster brother_?”

“He’s your foster brother?” Had Obi-wan forgot to tell Cody that? It was very likely. Feemor was mostly known around the University as ‘that crazy botanist’ and they didn’t really talk. More because they didn’t have anything to talk _about_ and they were perfectly content being in silence around each other. It wouldn’t occur to either of them to tell anyone of their relationship.

“Yes. Do these two know you’re crushing on them?”

“No.” Cody groans, “How do I start that conversation? ‘Hey, I really like both of you, want to enter into a threeway relationship?’”

“I’m not well versed in polyamory but I don’t think that’s how you start it. Perhaps, hanging out in a group together? Or, immediately tell them. You’d like a romantic relationship with both of them but would be happy to be friends if they didn’t feel that way about you.” Obi-wan shrugs, “Or maybe ask Bly how he, Aayla and Kit got together?”

“They had a threesome and decided to stick together.” Cody says flatly. 

“I take it you don’t want to try that approach?”

“Not really.” Cody groans loudly, “Ugh, what if they both hate me?”

“Then they’re idiots.”

“So helpful.”

“They are. You’re a wonderful person Cody and anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Yeah.” Cody did not sound like he believed him. Well, that just won’t do.

“Do you want to hear the amount of love notes addressed to you I accidentally intercept?” Well, Quin intercepts them and gives them to Obi-wan. Apparently Cody had asked Quin to intercept any love notes to him. Obi-wan wasn’t entirely sure he believed Quin, but, the notes were entertaining at least.

“Vos has been giving them to _you_?” Apparently Quin was telling the truth for once.

“What did you think he was doing with them?”

“Burning them?”

“No. Now, do you want to hear the amount of gushing people do over your scar?” Cody groans in response but doesn’t say ‘no’ so Obi-wan launches into a recount of the letters he had read.

\---

“Thank you for this Cody, it is kind of you.” Obi-wan says, settling down on Cody’s couch. They had arrived to Cody’s apartment a while ago. It wasn’t as nice as Obi-wan’s and Rex’s, but it was homey and Obi-wan liked it.

Cody snorts, “It’s only for a couple of days, then Rex will realize he’s being an idiot and come beg for forgiveness.”

“I doubt that, but thank you for your optimism.”

“Whatever, I’m going to pick up some food, entertain yourself.” Cody waves goodbye and leaves his apartment.

Obi-wan waits about two minutes before meddling where he really shouldn’t. Feemor picks up on the second ring.

 _”My Ji’hu flower is blooming. It’s a nice purple shade.”_ Feemor says as a greeting.

“How nice. Perhaps you should invite Mace over to see it, his favourite color _is_ purple.” Obi-wan suggests.

Aaand Feemor is immediately suspicious. _”...Why are you calling me?”_

“I wanted to talk to my favourite br-”

 _”Your favourite brother is Xanatos because he fucked off at eighteen and never came back.”_ Feemor interrupts. And, well, he wasn’t wrong. Xanatos was a dick and he hasn’t spoken to the family in years. Something Obi-wan was eternally grateful for, and it did make him Obi-wan’s favourite brother. Much to Anakin’s chagrin.

“-my favourite botanist.”

Feemor snorts, _”I’m the only botanist you know.”_

Which, was a fair point. “True. So, are you crushing on anyone?” Might as well skip anymore preamble. 

_”...You’re calling to talk about my lack of love life?”_

“I’m calling to ask if you had anyone in mind to _start_ a love life.”

 _”You’re calling because you already have someone in mind.”_ Feemor sighs, _”I don’t really want to go on a date with a stranger Obi.”_

“Cody isn’t a stranger.” Obi-wan says before he can stop himself, and immediately regrets it, slapping a hand over his mouth too late. Fuck.

_”You want to set me up with your friend who the entire faculty is crushing on? The insanely hot one with like fifty brothers who are all just as hot?”_

“Well, at least I know you find him attractive.”

Feemor snorts, _”It’s objective fact Obi. I thought Cody was happy single. Or is it you who’s unhappy with him being single?”_

“Cody has expressed an interest in starting a relationship.”

 _”And you decided that out of the entirety of your friend group,_ I _was the best one for that?”_ Feemor’s tone was doubt and nothing else.

“Who would be better?”

_”Anyone?”_

“Fine. I won’t bug you about Cody.” Obi-wan relents, mostly because he can bug Feemor about Mace now.

 _“Thank you?”_ Feemor was suspicious once more. Obi-wan couldn’t blame him.

“It’s nothing. What about Mace? How do you feel about him?” Feemor’s groan brought a smile to his face.

_”I don’t know. He’s nice? He actually listens when I talk about my plants. He’s probably one of the most badass people I know. One day when my alarm didn’t go off, he watered Gion. So, that was nice.”_

“The plant that demands to be watered at 3 in the morning and only at three in the morning? Mace got up and watered that when you didn’t?” 

_“Yeah. He said he was up anyways. And being in the greenhouse was calming to him. And when he didn’t see me come in despite it being time to water Gion, he watered Gion for me.”_

Okay. If Obi-wan wasn’t on a mission to hook _Cody_ up with Mace and Feemor he might of hooked those two up because _holy shit_. Mace does not hang out in the green house. He complains about how hot and humid it is _constantly_. Obi-wan has listened to that man complain about greenhouses way too much for Feemor to be spouting this insanity that _Mace Windu_ hangs out in greenhouses. In no way would a greenhouse calm Mace down. It was more likely to piss him off _more_. He climbs trees and sits in the grass to calm down.

“Uh huh. So do you have a crush on _him_?”

_”No? He’s a friend.”_

“...If he asked you out would you say yes?” There was silence on the other end for a couple of minutes before Feemor said,

 _“Oh. Oh fuck.”_ Obi-wan really wanted to laugh, but he restrained himself. It wouldn’t help. _”I have a crush on Mace. Oops.”_

“If Cody asked you out, would you say yes?” Might as well find that out.

_”Who’d say no to Cody? That’s just being stupid.”_

“I would. Cody’s not really my type.”

_”You’re dating his identical twin.”_

“And yet Cody is not my type. Quin would say no. Anakin would. Bant would.” 

Feemor was silent for a while, and Obi-wan let him come to his own realization. Which Obi-wan knew he came to when he heard muffled screaming. And then, a very eloquent, _”Fuck.”_

“You have a couple of crushes Feemor. It’s great. Now, I’m going to call Mace to see if he feels the same about you two, and then set you up on a date.”

 _”Okay.”_ Feemor says, probably not yet having processed what Obi-wan said. As evident when he followed it by, _”Wait, what-”_ Obi-wan, not wanting to have _that_ conversation, hangs up. And immediately dials Mace.

_”This better be important. I like to take my meals in peace, Kenobi.”_

“Does no one say ‘hi’ anymore?” Obi-wan asks.

 _“Hi.”_ Mace says flatly. _“What do you want.”_

“Who do you have a crush on?”

Mace snorts, _“None of your business.”_

“It’s none of my business you’re crushing on my brother? Apparently Green Houses calm you down now? Because last I heard, around Monday, you absolutely _despised_ Greenhouses.”

_”...What’s your point?”_

“You have a crush on Feemor.”

_”Yes.”_

“Do you have a crush on anyone else?”

_”Don’t dig. Ask what you want.”_

Obi-wan sighs, “Fine, do you have a crush on Cody?”

 _”Perhaps. Why are you asking?”_ And now Mace was (rightly) suspicious.

“You’re free this Friday at 5pm, right?”

_”...Yes”_

“Great. I’ll set up a date for you Feemor and Cody.”

Mace sighs, _”Does Cody know you’re doing this?”_

“No. But he isn’t being forced to, so. I’ll text you the restaurant and stuff later. Bye.” Mace sighs as Obi-wan ends the call.

Obi-wan sets up a reservation for three at a nice, moderately-priced restaurant, and texted the information to both Mace and Feemor. Cody comes back with their own food just as Obi-wan finishes his text.

“Are you talking to Rex?” Cody asks as Obi-wan puts his phone down and gets up.

“No,” Obi-wan takes the bags from Cody, “I was talking to Mace and Feemor.”

Obi-wan sat the bags on the coffee table, his back to Cody. 

“What.” Cody did not sound happy. Obi-wan straightened and turned to face Cody.

“I was talking to Mace and Feemor.” Obi-wan repeats.

“About _what_?”

“Well, Feemor’s Ji’hu flower is blooming.”

“Obi-wan.” Cody nearly growled. Okay, maybe meddling wasn’t the smartest idea Obi-wan had.

“And I might have, a little bit, set you three up on a date this Friday night at 5 at the Emerald Ember. And got them both to admit, not to each other to me, they have a crush on both you and each other?”

Cody doesn’t say anything. Instead he walks past Obi-wan, slamming his bedroom door closed after him. Okay. Obi-wan probably shouldn’t have meddled.

\----

Cody wanted to scream into a pillow. Instead, he called Rex.

_”Hey.”_

“Get your shit together and take Obi-wan back.” Cody demands.

 _”...Is everything okay?”_ Rex sounded concerned. He should be. Cody was going to kill his boyfriend.

“Obi-wan just set me up on a date.” Rex, the _bastard_ laughs. “Get your relationship together so he stays out of _mine_.”

_”Haha, no. Codes, you should be happy Obi-wan is setting you up. Someone has to do it.”_

“Hey!” Cody did not like those implications.

_”Cody. If Obi-wan didn’t meddle, you’d never have a life. Who drags you to concerts? Bars? Parties?”_

Cody is seeing Rex’s point, but he doesn’t like it. “Obi-wan.”

_”Who has been the main reason you have a love life these past few years?”_

“Obi-wan.” Okay, Cody forgot how much Obi-wan impacted his life. Every non-related friend Cody has he met through Obi-wan, which, is kind of sad.

_”Yeah. So, be grateful for the meddling. You’d of never asked Feemor and Mace out if Obi-wan didn’t for you.”_

Okay, Rex had a point-

Wait.

“How do you know-”

_”I’m your brother. And you have the subtlety of a clam.”_

“...I hate you.”

_”Ditto.”_

“You should still get over your shit and pick your _fiance_ up.”

_”...He told you about that, huh?”_

“Yeah. Shame _you_ decided not to share.”

 _”I was going to share at dinner tonight. Just because I planned for dad, me, and Obi-wan doesn’t mean I didn’t expect you all to crash it. Then I was told dad fucked Obi-wan so that news kind of took the backburner.”_ Which, Cody could see. He guessed.

“Okay. I still think you should get over your shit and at least have a _real_ conversation about this.”

 _”Cody, he and dad fucked. How are_ you _chill with it?”_

“Because it was just sex. No different than him having sex with Fox. Or me.” That was still fucking with Cody. That he and Obi-wan had slept togehter and Obi-wan _never told him_. Because it didn’t impact their relationship.

 _”I’m sorry,_ Fox _? Obi-wan slept with_ Fox _?”_ Cody had also been pretty surprised when Obi-wan had admitted to that. Fox was the last person Cody expected to have an adventurous sex life.

“Apparently he’s into the Dom/Sub scene.”

 _”And that is more info- Wait._ You _had sex with Obi-wan?”_

“Apparently. We had a drunken tryst about a year before we became friends.”

 _”Wait,_ apparently _?_ ”

“I don’t remember. And Obi-wan told me _earlier today_ because he didn’t think it affected our friendship. It doesn’t, but, I’d of liked to have known earlier.”

_”Ugh, today has not been a good day.”_

“Grow up. Do you love Obi-wan?”

_”Of course.”_

“Do you want to marry him?”

_”Yes.”_

“Than what’s the issue?”

_”He fucked our dad!”_

“So what? It’s no different than any other sexual relationship he’s had.”

_”It is different Cody. And you know, Obi-wan left so I could have some time to think.”_

“Oh bullshit. Why do you need time to think? Either you still love and want to be with Obi-wan or you don’t. _I’ll_ talk to dad and tell him not to bring up his and Obi-wan’s past. You can forget it happened.” 

_”I can’t just-”_

“Why not? What’s the problem Rex? He wasn’t deliberately hiding this from you. He didn’t know until today that it was _our dad_. Does knowing he got fucked by dad change your view of him _that much_?”

_”No! It’s, no. It’s just- stupid.It’s stupid.”_

“I was stupid earlier. Lay it on me.”

_” It’s just, dad managed to convince a woman to have a dozen kids with a man she wasn’t even married to and had no plans to have a long term relationship with.”_

Cody almost laughed, “You’re scared dad is going to steal your boyfriend?”

“ _I told you it was stupid.”_

“Yes. Yes it is. Obi-wan described their relationship as Friends with benefits, without the friend part. Now stop being stupid, and pick up your fiance before he meddles anymore in my lovelife.”

_”Tell him to come home. Dad and the others went home. Or to wherever they’re staying. I didn’t ask.”_

“Bye.” Cody hangs up after Rex repeats the word, and goes to leave his bedroom when his phone stops him with a ding. Someone had texted him. Cody opens his messges to find him in a group text with Mace, Feemor, and Obi-wan. Cody’s eyebrows shot up when he saw the name of the group chat. There was only one text in it. 

**To: DATE FUCKERS**  
**From: Obi-wan**  
**Talk.**

After that there was a message saying Obi-wan had left the group. So. Cody decided to change the name of the groupchat.

**‘DATE FUCKERS’ has been changed to ‘Planning Obi-wan’s Demise’**

**To: Planning Obi-wan’s Demise**  
 **From:Feemor**  
 **I can get behind this**

**To: Planning Obi-wan’s Demise**  
**From:Windu**  
**Agreed. He should learn to not meddle.**

It might not be what Obi-wan had planned, but they were definitely talking like he wanted. Cody smiles and starts adding his two cents, walking back into the main room. He can text and eat.

\---

“So, I hear you set Cody, Feemor and Mace up.” Obi-wan smiles at Rex, the two were cuddling on their couch, life back to semi-normal. Rex was debating how to tell his family they were engaged. Obi-wan was partial to inviting them to a reunion and surprising them by having it actually be the wedding. Rex’s only alteration to that plan would be it being a costume party, not a reunion.

“Yes I did. I set them up a date and created a group chat for them to talk.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Knowing those three, that group chat is now devoted to planning revenge on me for meddling. But, they’re getting to know each other and working together. And you know what they say, revenge breeds romance.”

Rex raises an eyebrow, “I don’t think that’s true.”

“No? Have you forgotten our first date? I believe you asked me out to assist you on revenge on Cody?” Rex flushed, evidently he had forgotten their first date.

“No. I was kind of hoping you had forgotten about that though.”

“Why? It was my first revenge date. That’s always special.” Obi-wan knocks their heads together gently, “And it started us going out. How could I forget what brought me the man I love most?”

“Aw. Do you remember what we did to Cody that night?”

“No. Do you?”

“No.”

The two sat in silence for a minute before Obi-wan broke it.

“Want to redo the revenge?”

“Yes.” Rex nearly cut Obi-wan off with his response. Evidently he had been thinking the same thing.

“Do you remember why you wanted revenge?”

“...Does it matter? Preemptive revenge for whatever he’s going to do to you.”

Obi-wan hums, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Dye all his clothes blue?”

“I replaced his detergent with blue dye already. Had to do something while he was on the phone.”

“Man after my own heart.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how happy I am with the ending, but I also had no idea how Rex & Obi's convo would go, and this felt kind of natural? So. 
> 
> You can come see me on [ Tumblr ](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/) if you want.
> 
> Currently I don't plan to have a second chapter or sequel. But if you want to write a sequel yourself, you're welcome to so long as you leave a link to it in the comments! (I will be very excited)


End file.
